Crime-Free Mayberry
'Summary' The town of Mayberry is awarded with having the lowest crime rate in the country. Two men posing as an FBI agent and press photographer come to Mayberry to congratulate our heroes & the town. Andy, Barney, and the rest of the town do not realize that the two are actually impostors and partners in crime preparing to rob the Mayberry Security Bank. 'Plot' Andy is singing a Folk-Song to a jailed Otis when Barney comes into the courthouse. It is obvious he is in a bad mood, and after he rushes Otis off, Andy asks what is wrong. Barney says he has seen the new state police building in Mt. Pilot, and he's upset that he lives in such a "hick town". He tells Andy they have no modern equipment, or even a helicopter. The door opens and Mayor Pike walks in with an FBI agent. At first Barney thinks it's bad news, but the FBI agent is there to tell them congratulations on having the lowest crime rate in the entire United States. Andy says thank you, but wants to give all the credit to the residents of Mayberry. The Mayor and Barney rush Andy away, as they want to boast a bit more than Andy was. Andy is getting a hair cut by Floyd and is telling him all about a fishing trip. He goes on to explain he had a hard time catching carp. Just then Miss Williamson, a writer for the state capital paper, comes into the Barbershop. She wants a story, thinking Andy is talking about someone with last name "Carp" and not a fish. She is shocked to hear Andy whacked him with an ax and took a picture while it was strung up. Andy finds out that there is supposed to be a celebration to give Andy and Barney medals. Andy doesn't want all the pomp and circumstance however. Opie even says a holiday has been declared at the school. Meanwhile, Barney is picking out the medal he wants. Joe Layton, from Inter-Continental News comes into the Courthouse. After Barney leaves, it's shown that Joe and the FBI agent know each other and are in cahoots together. Floyd brings in a group of people from the New Orleans bus. Floyd mentions he is part of the Greater Mayberry Historical Society and Tourist Bureau, Ltd. with Aunt Bee and others. Andy comes by to see Aunt Bee showing pictures of him as a baby and boy. While Barney is showing the cells, a drunk Otis comes in. Meanwhile, the crooks have checked out the bank vault. Andy approaches them and takes a picture with the FBI agent Mr. Jenkins. During the celebration and medal pinning ceremony, Joe is busy breaking into the bank vault while Mr. Jenkins speaks. When Joe breaks in, he is surprised to see Andy sitting in the vault waiting for him. He tells Joe congratulations, and that he was able to break into a vault they couldn't for over 15 years because of the lost combination. Andy tries to cheer up Barney. He explains that he knew they were crooked when the FBI agent allowed a picture to be taken of himself with Andy, something agents never do. 'Notes/Trivia' *Actual real-life photos of Andy as a youngster are seen in this episode. *In The Bank Job, Barney is locked in the bank safe and can not get out. There is no door in the side and they are able to get the safe open. *In The Bank Job, the door is gone, and never mentioned as a possible way to have gotten out. 'Quote' *'Barney (to Otis)': "Back you savage killer! Back!!" * Otis (to Barney): "You're right, I am a killer! I just killed a whole pint!" *'Andy:': (singing) "Oh my Barney, Oh my Barney, had a jail and couldn't lock it. Had one bullet for his pistol, had to keep it in his pocket... * *'Barney: '"WE DEFY THE MAFIA!!!!! 'Songs' *"John Henry" (performed by Andy Taylor) *"The Ballad of Andy and Barney, or The Gangster's Mistake" (melody of "Frankie and Johnny", performed by Andy Taylor and Barney Fife) *"Oh, My Daring Barney Fife" (melody of "Oh, My Darling Clementine", performed by Barney Fife and Andy Taylor) Gallery CrimeFree1.jpg CrimeFree.jpg CrimFree1.png CrimFree2.png CrimFree3.png CrimFree3FRED.png CrimFree4.png CrimFree5.png CrimFree6.png Crimfree7Williamson.png Crimefree.jpg Crimfree8Williamson.png Crimfree9.png Crimfree9RAY.png Crimfree9JOE.png Crimfree9group.png Crimfree9andybaby.png Crimfree9andyboy.png Crimfree9otis.png Crimfree10.png crime free 1.jpg crime free 2.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Page needs attention